


The Light

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have a light, even when we don't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

During childhood, there were two stages, the opposite of each other.

In the first one, she was this sunshine pixie with curly dark brown hair, a smile just for Daddy and wise beyond her years.

Her ideas of playing were either having tea parties with her teddy bears in small pink plastic china; or taking the VCR and computer apart, just to understand how it all went together.

_She was light._

* * *

In the second one, it started after her daddy left. Since the second day of his absence, she’d just sit at the window, curled on herself, looking out the driveway to see when the rusty old car would come back.

Her mother would sit behind her, hugging and rocking. But she was wise beyond her years.

After the tenth day, she turned back to her mother and said _“I don’t  want curly hair anymore”._  And so, her mother straightened her hair, her sunshine smile turned grey, and the computers stayed together. 

_The light dimmed._

* * *

During college, she wore black hair and black clothes, a smile on her face, she was herself when near her computers and hacking. 

She had friends that were actually acquaintances; a boyfriend whose view of the world was not as similar to hers a she wanted to believe; and she wasn’t as herself as she made everyone to believe.

_Her light was darker and she didn’t notice._

In Starling City, she convinced herself that she also wore a mask. Her hair was blonde, her colors were the rainbow, and she still was her best near her computers.

She worked with two men she thought were just her partners in crime; she babbled when before she’d chosen the quiet; she saw them have a social life, while she stayed below, in the Foundry.

* * *

But her partners had always been her best friends. Her mask was non-existent. She was herself while helping others.  
Her computers were the extension of her fingers.

She played poetry with those fingertips, to the gaze of electric blue eyes, _and didn’t see it._

Her inner peace, in the darkness of the basement, came from the magnetic force of the owner of the electric blue eyes.  

_Her light was back, but she didn’t see it._

* * *

Now, laying in bed, watching the white curtains dance in the morning breeze, she realized she’d gotten it all wrong. 

And when Oliver’s arm hugged her from behind, pulling her towards his chest, she smiled. She smiled with the same brightness as her younger sunshine pixie did. 

_**She smiled, because he was her light after everything went dark, and he didn’t see it.** _


End file.
